Challenge
by Totomatotics
Summary: Semua berawal dari Eunhyuk yang berusaha membangunkan Donghae. HaeHyuk. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE : CHALLENGE

RATE : M

DISCLAIMER : HAEHYUK SALING MEMILIKI

WARNING : TYPO(S), GAJE, YAOI, PWP(?)

..

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Seoul.

Pagi itu seperti biasanya, Hyukjae akan membangunkan Donghae yang masih bermesraan dengan pacar keduanya, guling dan bantal. Hyukjae mengulum senyum ketika melihat kekasihnya itu hanya tidur dengan bokser.

"Hae-ah, banguuuuun~ sudah pagi~" Hyukjae menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Hae.

"Mmm~ aku tak ada jadwal kuliah pagi, Eomma." Igau Donghae.

"Ya! Siapa yang Eomma-mu! Ini aku kekasihmu bodoh!" Hyukjae menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Donghae semakin keras.

"Mmm~ Hyukkie?" Donghae membuka matanya perlahan, pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah kekasihnya Lee Hyukjae yang sedang menatap marah dirinya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Iya ini aku! Cepat baguuuun!" gerutu Hyukjae.

"Sebentar lagi saja, aku masih mengantuk. Semalam aku begadang untuk menamatkan game." Donghae menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus yang berasal dari Donghae.

"Ya! Ikan cucut pemalaaaaas!" jerit Hyukjae. Tapi Donghae tak bergeming, Hyukjae semakin kesal dibuatnya. Hyukjae menatap Donghae kesal, namun pandangannya beralih pada sesuatu dibalik bokser Donghae. Sebuah ide gila langsung terlintas di pikirannya.

Hyukjae naik keatas kasur Donghae, menyebabkan kasur itu sedikit berdecit. Ia merangkak kea rah selangkangan Donghae yang agak mengangkang. Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya ke gundukan di selangkangan Donghae, tanpa aba-aba Hyukjae langsung mencium gundukan itu.

Hyukjae menyeringai kecil. Dapat dirasakannya kalau tubuh Donghae agak menegang tadi. Perlahan ia membuka celana Donghae dengan giginya.

"Hae-ah~ aku tahu kau sudah bangun~" ucap Hyukjae dengan nada seduktif. Sedangkan Donghae diam tak bergeming, namun tangannya menggenggam erat bantal yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Hyukjae terkikik pelan ketika melihat penis Donghae yang perlahan mulai berdiri.

'Shit!' batin Donghae menggeram. Bahkan ia bias terangsang hanya karena mendengar suara seksi Hyukjae.

"Aigooo~ penismu mulai keras Hae~ apa perlu dia kumanjakan hm?" Hyukjae mulai mengurut penis besar itu.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' batin Donghae frustasi. Ia menggigit keras-keras bantal untuk meredam desahannya.

"Kenapa penis Hae besar sekali? Aku heran penis sebesar ini selalu muat di lubangku yang sempit." Hyukjae memulai dirty talknya. Ia tersenyum senang saat merasakan penis Donghae makin mengeras di genggamannya.

"Aish~ Hae nakal~ pasti membayangkan benda ini di lubangku ya?" Hyukjae mengocok pelan penis Donghae, membuat empunya menggeram nikmat.

Hyukjae mempercepat tempo kocokannya, membuat Donghae tak bisa lagi menahan desahannya. Jari-jari lentik Hyukjae memang pintar memanjakannya. Donghae segera melempar kasar bantal yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya tadi. Matanya menatap nafsu Hyukjae yang sedang mengocok penisnya dengan tampang polos.

"Emmhh… blowjob Hyukkieehh~"

"Hm? Apa?" Hyukjae menyeringai begitu melihat Donghae mengerang frustasi karenanya.

"Ya! Aishh!" Donghae meraih kepala Hyukjae lalu memajukan pinggangnya. Sehingga bibir dan penisnya bertabrakan. Hyukjae tahu ia tak bisa melawan lagi, maka ia membuka mulutnya, mengizinkan penis besar itu untuk masuk walau hanya bisa memuat sebagian.

"Ohh yesshh~ gigit pelan Hyukkiehhh~" perintah Donghae sambil memaju mundurkan kepala Hyukjae. Hyukjae patuh dan menggunakan giginya untuk mengigit pelan penis Donghae. Donghae menggeram nikmat dibuatnya.

"Mmhhh shh… hampir sampai." Donghae menggerakan pinggang dan kepala Hyukjae berlawanan arah. Sehingga penisnya yang besar itu menubruk keras tenggorokan Hyukjae. Hyukjae sendiri agak kewalahan dengan penis besar di dalam mulutnya, namun ia terus berusaha memberikan service terbaik untuk kekasihnya. Ia sedikit mengerang ketika bulu-bulu kejantanan Donghae mengenai hidungnya.

Hyukjae dapat merasakan penis Donghae berkedut-kedut, tanda ia akan segera datang. Hyukjae mengira Donghae akan mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulutnya, tapi ia salah, nyatanya Donghae mengeluarkan penisnya dan menyemburkan spermanya ke wajah Hyukjae.

"Shhh~" Donghae mendesis lega. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Hyukjae yang belepotan dengan spermanya.

"Kau terlihat seksi jika seperti itu," ucap Donghae dengan suara parau. Ia menjilati wajah Hyukjae, membersihkan spermanya dari sana.

Hyukjae menutup matanya, membiarkan Donghae membersihkan wajahnya.

Sret!

'Eh?'

Hyukjae membuka matanya ketika merasakan tangannya terikat oleh sesuatu. Ia melihat keatas dan mendapatkan tangannya sedang diikat oleh kain.

"Ya! Lepaskan! Mesum! Pagi-pagi sudah minta jatah!" teriak Hyukjae.

"Kau yang memulainya~" balas Donghae. Hyukjae terdiam. Benar juga, ia sendiri yang memulainya dengan memberikan morning service pada mahluk mesum di depannya.

"Ta-tapi itu karena kau tak kunjung bangun." Bela Hyukjae.

"A-a-a-a~ kau nakal sekali Hyukkie~ tiba-tiba menyerangku. Anak nakal harus dihukum~" Donghae berjalan ke lemarinya, tempat ia menyimpan bajunya dan… sex toysnya.

"Ha-Hae?"

Hyukjae merinding. Apa mereka akan bermain dengan sex toys? Hyukjae berdoa semoga saja bukan cock ring yang akan membuatnya tersiksa sepanjang permainan. Karena ia tahu, Donghae adalah seorang masochist dan tentu saja ia tega membuat Hyukjae orgasme kering sepanjang mereka bermain.

'Tidak! Sial! Kenapa vibrator dan cock ring!' Hyukjae meringis ketika melihat Donghae kembali dengan cock ring dan vibrator berwarna merah muda.

"Kau menatapku seolah aku akan menyiksamu Hyukkie," ucap Donghae yang dibenarkan Hyukjae dalam hati.

Donghae membuka celana Hyukjae dengan kasar, matanya membulat ketika ia melihat penis mungil Hyukjae yang berdiri tegak.

"Hyukkie~ apa tujuanmu datang kesini untuk menggodaku? Kau bahkan tak memakai celana dalam sama sekali." Donghae meremas kuat penis Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhnn~" Hyukjae merona malu.

"Bad Hyukjae~" Donghae memasangkan cock ring pada penis Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengigit bibirnya, sepertinya ia memang harus merasakan orgasme kering hari ini.

"Akhhh shhh…" Hyukjae mendesis ketika ada benda dingin namun lumayan besar mengisi lubangnya.

"Ini hadiah untuk anak nakal~" Donghae menyalakan vibrator itu dan menyetel getarannya sampai maximum.

"Ahhh mphh ahh ahhh~ Hae turunkannhh getarannyahhh~" pinta Hyukjae. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Hmm?" Donghae meremas-remas pelan penis Hyukjae.

"Mhh ahhh shhh Haeee turunkannh getarannyahh ahhhnn~" pinta Hyukjae lagi.

Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae, lalu menaruh tangan Hyukjae di penisnya yang kembali menegang. "Manjakan dia, nanti kuturunkan getarannya." Perintah Donghae. Tak mau tersiksa makin lama, Hyukjae segera menungging. Wajahnya menghadap penis Hae yang menegang itu. Tak ingin berbasa-basi, Hyukjae segera memasukan penis itu kedalam mulutnya. Ia menghisap kuat-kuat penis itu, lalu memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Ohh yeahh Hyukkie mmhhh~" Donghae menjulrkan tangannya mengapai pantat sintal Hyukjae. Ia meremas kedua bongkahan daging kenyal itu kuat-kuat, membuat Hyukjae mendesah tertahan.

"Mmhh~ teruslah memanjakan penisku Hyukkie." Ucap Donghae ketika merasa pergerakan Hyukjae berhenti. Donghae meraih vibrator yang menyembul dari lubang Hyukjae. Donghae menyeringai melihat vibrator itu seakan dihisap oleh lubang Hyukjae. Tanpa babibu lagi, Donghae mengeluar masukkan vibrator itu di dalam lubang Hyukjae dengan tempo cepat.

"Mphhh~ nhhhh~" Hyukjae mendesah tertahan ketika vibrator itu bergerak cepat dalam lubangnya. vibrator itu mengaduk aduk holenya, dan menubruk keras prostatnya. Belum lagi penis besar Donghae yang berkedut-kedut dalam mulutnya dan siap mengeluarkan cairannya kapan saja.

"Mmhh… Hyukkie aahhhhh~" Donghae mendesah lega ketika ia orgasme untuk kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Hyukjae mengerang tertahan ketika ia harus merasakan orgasme keri ng.

"Haeee~ lepas cock ring dan vibratornyaaaaa~" Hyukjae merengek pada Donghae, sedangkan Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan mesum.

`"Kau tahu Hyukkie? Aku punya permainan menarik~" ucap Donghae.

"Pe-permainan?"

"Iya. Aku ingin selama 3 hari ini kau menggunakan cock ring dan vibrator di tubuhmu itu."

"MWO? Kau gila!" jerit Hyukjae tak percaya kalau kekasihnya mempunyai ide gila seperti itu. Ini sih namannya penyiksaan.

"Tenang dulu sayang, aku kan belum selesai. Kalau kau bisa bertahan selama tiga hari kau bisa menjadi seme selama sebulan. Bagaimana? Kau bilang kau ingin mencoba memasukiku kan?" Donghae menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ka-kau serius?"

"Dua rius malah."

Hyukjae menimbang-nimbang. Iya sih , dia mulai kesal dengan posisi ukenya. Donghae sangat kasar saat sedang bercinta, akib atnya ia selalu saja merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di bagian bawahnya.

"Bagaimana?" Donghae mengelus kepala Hyukjae lembut.

"Baiklah! Tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku boleh mengeluarkan vibrator saat sedang tidur." Yeah, vibrator yang bergetar di dalammu saat kau tidur? Big no dude.

"Tak masalah. Tapi begitu bangun kau harus memakainya kembali, oke? Dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk melepaskan cock ringnya. Aku selalu mengawasimu baby~"

"Hhh, iya iya."

.

.

.

TBC

NB : fict ini dilanjut kalau ada respon bagus. Kalau engga ya delete. Kalo menurut saya sih ini gaje-_- *ngapain dipublish ya-_-*


	2. Give Up?

**CHAP 2 : GIVE UP?**

**Presented by totomatotic**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan lupa setelah bertemu dengan dosenmu temui aku di kantin!"

"Iya aku mengerti."

"Kalau dosennya macam-macam padamu langsung hubungi aku!"

"Iya, iya."

Hyukjae menghela nafas berat. Pacarnya ini memang sangat mesum dan posesif. Hanya karena dosen Hyukjae yang bernama Choi Siwon itu sangat perhatian pada Hyukjae dia cemburu dan sering menghukum Hyukjae. Padahal ini bukan salahnya!

"Dan jangan sampai dia tahu kalau ada vibrator bersarang di lubangmu!"ingat Donghae dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya membuat Hyukjae melotot padanya.

"Tutup mulutmu, ikan!" marah Hyukjae, takut ada yang mendengar perkataan Donghae.

Donghae mengendikkan bahunya lalu mencium kilat bibir Hyukjae lalu melesat ke kantin kampus. "YA! LEE DONGHAE!"teriak Hyukjae dengan wajah memerah. Walaupun tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia senang, tapi ia juga malu karena banyak orang yang melihat mereka. Bisa ia lihat kalau ada sekelompok mahasiswi yang berbisik-bisik sambil melirik ke arahnya. Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang dosennya.

.

.

.

"Apa setelah ini kau ada acara, Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae menghentikan kegiatan meneliti buku yang diberikan Choi soesaengnim padanya. Lalu menatap pria di depannya.

"Mmm memangnya kenapa soesaengnim?" Tanya Hyukjae.

Choi soesaengnim—atau selanjutnya Siwon—tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang, kebetulan aku tau restoran yang murah dan bagus di dekat sini." Jawab Siwon. "Dan tolong panggil aku Siwon hyung saja saat kita sedang berdua, aku tau umur kita tidak berbeda jauh." Lanjutnya.

"Maaf soes—ah Siwon hyung, tapi sehabis ini aku ada janji dengan Donghae." kata Hyukjae.

Siwon terlihat agak kecewa, tapi dengan cepat ia merubah mimik wajahnya. "Ah tidak apa-apa, lain kali saja bisa kan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, membuat Siwon ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah kurasa kau harus segera menemui kekasihmu sebelum ia datang ke kantorku dan menarikmu Karena kau terlalu lama disini," ucap Siwon membuat Hyukjae menjadi tak enak hati pada Siwon.

"Baiklah aku permisi dulu hyung."Hyukjae agak meringis ketika ia berdiri, ia bisa merasakan kalau vibrator itu bergerak sedikit di lubangnya. Tapi tetap saja itu menimbulkan sengatan kepada tubuh Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae terpaksa memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Siwon yang melihat Hyukjae menjadi khawatir. "Ada apa Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Ti-tidak apa-apa h—anghh~"

Hyukjae mendesah ketika secara tiba-tiba vibrator yang ada di lubangnya bergetar dan menggesek dinding rektumnya, memberikan sensasi nyeri yang nikmat untuknya. Tapi ini bukan saatnya ia mendesah kenikmatan ketika dosen pembimbingnya berada di depannya!

_Damn!_ _Kenapa vibratornya tiba-tiba bergetar!_ Batin Hyukjae, dapat ia rasakan kalau getaran vibratornya bertambah kencang.

"Hyukjae, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon khawatir. Hyukjae mengangguk, ia berusaha keras meredam desahannya.

_Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini!_ Batin Hyukjae panik. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Siwon lalu pergi dari ruangan Siwon.

"Hai baby~" sambut Donghae begitu Hyukjae keluar dari ruangan Siwon.

"D-donghae! Ka-kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Hyukjae.

"Aku bosan menunggu di kantin. Kau lama sekali, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyusul kesini. Aku merindukanmu baby."Donghae mengelus pipi mulus Hyukjae dengan gaya sensual.

"H-Hae~" Hyukjae mati-matian menahan desahannya. Sentuhan lembut Donghae di pipinya membuatnya hampir lepas kendali.

Donghae tersenyum tipis lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hyukjae. "Bagaimana rasanya bermesra-mesraan dengan dosenmu sementara ada vibrator yang bergetar di lubangmu hm?"bisik Donghae.

Hyukjae mendorong bahu Donghae. Ia memelototi Donghae yang tersenyum polos padanya.

"Hae jadi kau yang…"

"_Time for punishment baby~_"Donghae memencet tombol _off_ pada remot vibratornya lalu menarik Hyukjae pergi ke suatu tempat setelah sebelumnya ia menyeringai ke Siwon yang memperhatikan mereka dari kursinya, karena Hyukjae belum sempat menutup pintu tadi. Dapat dilihatnya Siwon yang menatap marah padanya.

Donghae tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hati.

.

.

.

"D-donghae yang benar saja kau mau melakukannya disini!" protes Hyukjae ketika Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke kelas yang berganti fungsi menjadi gudang kecil karena tak begitu banyak barang yang disimpan disana.

"Kenapa? Tak aka nada yang mengganggu."kilah Donghae.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa sabar sampai di apartemen sih!" sungut Hyukjae.

"Diam dan jalani saja hukumanmu baby~"

"Aku—hmpphh!"Hyukjae menjerit tertahan karena bibir Donghae membungkamnya saat Donghae mencubit keras nipple Hyukjae dari luar kemeja Hyukjae.

Donghae menggigit bibir bawah Hyukjae, meminta akses masuk. Hyukjae yang mengerti akan hal itu, membuka mulutnya, membuat lidah Donghae menyelusup ke rongga mulutnya. Hyukjae mengerang ketika lidah Donghae bermain begitu lihai di dalam mulutnya, mengajaknya lidahnya untuk ikut serta bermain.

"Nhhh~"tangan Donghae tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya menyelusup masuk ke dalam kemeja Hyukjae, mengelus kedua tonjolan disana lalu memelintirnya pelan.

Hyukjae mendorong-dorong dada Donghae, tanda kalau ia ingin segera menyudahi ciuman Donghae. Dengan sangat terpaksa Donghae melepaskan ciumannya, iris mata kekanakannya menatap mata sayu Hyukjae.

"Kau cantik."puji Donghae, membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah tanpa ia sadari.

Tangan Donghae turun menuju selangkangan Hyukjae, meremas pelan tonjolan yang ada disana.

"Katakan, apa kau ingin segera melepaskan hasratmu ini hm?"Donghae kembali meremas penis Hyukjae yang masih terbungkus celana jeans itu.

"Ahh mhhh~"Donghae menyeringai mendengar desahan Hyukjae. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher putih Hyukjae.

"Aku bertanya padamu baby~"Donghae mengigit pelan leher Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae meringis pelan. Donghae menjilat bekas gigitannya tadi, lalu menghisapnya keras-keras.

"Shh Haee~" Hyukjae meremas rambut Donghae untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

Donghae melakukan kegiatan tadi berulang-ulang, sampai bercak-bercak merah menghiasi leher putih Hyukjae. Tak puas hanya di leher Donghae melakukannya pada dada dan perut Hyukjae.

"Ohh… mhh… Hae~"

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap inci dari sentuhan Donghae yang memabukkan, memberikannya sengatan kenikmatan, membuatnya kencanduan dan tidak bisa menolak Donghae sedikitpun.

"Kau belum menjawabku."Donghae berkata dengan suara serak membuat libido Hyukjae naik.

"Aku tau kau tersiksa dengan ini." Donghae mencubit keras tonjolan di selangkangan Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae mendesah dengan seksinya. Donghae segera berlutut dengan mukanya yang berhadapan dengan selangkangan Hyukjae. Tepat di depan penis Hyukjae.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa melepasnya." Donghae mulai membuka resleting celana Hyukjae. "Kau hanya perlu memohon saja untuk melepaskannya, aku janji akan melepaskannya sayang."

Hyukjae menggeleng keras. Ia tidak mau. Memohon sama saja ia mengaku kalah kan? Tidak! Ia mau jadi seme! Ia harus bisa menahannya.

"Apa kau tak kasihan pada penismu hm? Dia terlihat tersiksa." Donghae mulai menurunkan celana jeans Hyukjae beserta boksernya. Donghae tersenyum senang ketika melihat penis kecil Hyukjae yang berdiri tegang dan membiru.

Donghae mengecup kepala penis Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae mengerang dan menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Ayolah sayang, aku kasihan dengan penismu. Lihat! Dia begitu tersiksa!"ucap Donghae dengan wajah sedih—yang dibuat-buatnya sambil menggenggam penis Hyukjae. Dan Hyukjae merutuki Donghae dalam hati yang bisa-bisanya bermuka sedih saat sedang menggenggam penisnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tetap bersikukuh." Donghae menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke penis kecil namun menggoda Hyukjae, lalu mulai menjilatinya dari pangkal hingga ujung.

"Oh god… Hae nghhh!"Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya. Nyeri dan nikmat melanda tubuhnya sekarang. Ia benar-benar merutuki Donghae yang membuatnya begini. Membuatnya kecanduan akan sentuhan Donghae, namun juga tersiksa karena sentuhannya ini.

Donghae makin bersemangat ketika mendengar erangan Hyukjae, ia bahkan membuat beberapa kissmark di penis Hyukjae itu. Puas menandai penis kekasihnya itu, ia segera berdiri dan membalikkan tubuh Hyukjae menjadi berhadapan dengan dinding.

"Kau mendesah seperti pelacur baby~ apa kau ingin penisku yang berada disini hm?"Donghae meraih vibrator yang ada di lubang Hyukjae, lalu mengeluar masukannya dengan tempo yang amat sangat pelan.

"Uhh ahhh Haeee~" Hyukjae menatap sayu Donghae. Tanpa sadar ia menyempitkan rektumnya, menjepit vibrator itu sehingga Donghae merasa pergerakannya dihentikan.

"_What a slut hole_." Donghae bersiul, membuat wajah Hyukjae terasa panas. Dia benar-benar malu.

Donghae mengambil sebuah remot dari saku celananya. Ia menyeringai pada Hyukjae sebelum ia menekan tombol _fast_ pada remot tersebut.

"Unghhh ahhh Haee… oh god… ahhh shh!"desah Hyukjae.

"Jika aku Choi Siwon apa kau akan mendesah seperti ini hm?"Donghae menampar bokong sintal Hyukjae dengan keras, sehingga terdapat cetakan telapak tangan disana.

"Nghh ohh!"

"_Slut!_" Donghae membuka resleting celananya, lalu menurunkannya hingga selutut. Donghae mendesah lega ketika penisnya yang tergolong besar itu bebas dari celananya. Pria kelahiran Mokpo itu menggesekan penisnya ke belahan sintal bokong Hyukjae dengan tempo yang cepat sambil membuat kissmark di punggung Hyukjae.

"Uwaaahh anghhh Hae~" Donghae mengigit bibirnya, berusaha meredam desahannya. Padahal ia hanya menggesekan penisnya, bukan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam rectum sempit Hyukjae, tapi itu semua terasa sangat nikmat. Hyukjae memang candu untuknya.

Hyukjae sendiri pun merasa nikmat. Ia bisa merasakan benda besar, panjang, dan keras di belahan bokongnya. Saking cepatnya tempo gesekan Donghae, ia sampai terdorong-dorong dan terhimpit ke dinding. Ia mendesah makin keras saat merasakan penisnya menggesek tembok.

Donghae menekan kedua bongkah pantat Hyukjae untuk menekan penisnya, hingga sekarang bokong Hyukjae menjepit penis Donghae.

"Shh…damn!" umpat Donghae ketika kenikmatan melandanya. Ia merasakan kalau orgasmenya akan segera datang. Ia mempercepat gesekannya pada belahan pantat Hyukjae.

"Damn! Damn! Damn…ahhh~" Donghae menyemprotkan spermanya ke belahan pantat Hyukjae, sementara Hyukjae harus meringis kesakitan ketika ia mendapatkan orgasme kering.

Donghae memutar balikkan tubuh Hyukjae sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu lalu memagut lembut bibir Hyukjae.

"Kau hebat sayang." Donghae tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya bisa memaksakan senyum karena menahan nyeri di selangkangannya. Menyadari hal itu, Donghae menatap Hyukjae sendu.

Apa ia menyakiti Hyukjae-nya? Ia memang seorang sadist di ranjang, tapi sebenarnya hatinya memberontak ketika melihat ekspresi Hyukjae yang menahan sakit. Padahal ia ingin melindungi Hyukjae, tapi kenapa pada kenyataannya ia malah menyakiti Hyukjae?

"Kita bisa hentikan ini semua kalau kau mau," ucap Donghae lembut. Membuat Hyukjae terhenyak. Ia menyadari tatapan sendu Donghae, ia tahu Donghae mengkhawatirkannya, dan itu membuat hati Hyukjae hangat secara tiba-tiba.

Hyukjae lalu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Aku tak mau berhenti di tengah jalan. Besok hari terakhir dan akan kubuktikan bahwa aku lah yang pantas jadi seme!" kukuh Hyukjae membuat Donghae terkekeh lalu mengecup kening Hyukjae.

"Apa sakit?"Donghae menatap mata Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Donghae.

"Aku menikmatinya kok," kata Hyukjae menenangkan. Donghae terdiam sejenak, tak lama sebuah senyuman manis terpatri di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar mencintai pria yang berada di rengkuhannya ini.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Cepat bersihkan dirimu lalu berpakaian, kita segera pulang. Ada film Nemo hari ini di tv~" Donghae melepas pelukannya lalu membersihkan dirinya.

"Dasar kekanak-kanakkan." Cibir Hyukjae sambil menatap Donghae kesal. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah penisnya yang sama sekali belum mengeluarkan hasratnya. Ia benar-benar tersiksa sebenarnya, rasanya sangat sakit dan nyeri. Ia masih harus bertahan satu hari lagi, tapi apakah ia bisa?

.

.

_**TBC**_

**.**

**.**

**Masih ada yang nungguin fict ini?T_T**

**Sorry lama updatenya. Gue bener-bener sibuk sama ujian belakangan ini. Baru sempet nyelesain sekarang. **

**Maaf kalo adegan diatas ga terlalu 'wow' 'hot' atau 'fantastic baby', ini sesuai imajinasi gue yang mesum dan ga jelas. **

**Yang minta konflik itu konfliknya cukup ga? T_T **

**Masalah yang menang dan kalah dalam taruhan ini gue juga lagi nentuin *doeeng*. Fict ini terinspirasi dari fict EunHae di asianfanfiction. Gue lupa judulnya. Ingat terinspirasi loh bukan ngejiplak-_-**

**Makasih ya yang udah ngoreksi chapter kemaren. Kalo ada kesalahan kata atau bahasa atau apapun tolong dibetulin ya~ gue juga belom terlalu ngerti tentang EYD hehehe~**

**Soal perkuliahan kalo ngaco mohon maaf ya-_- gue belom kuliah soalnya maci kecil. TAPI KENAPA GUE NULIS FICT MACAM BEGINI YA?**

**Chap depan chap terakhir : ) tapi kayaknya gue update selesai UN deh._.**

**C U DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA~**


End file.
